The Forbidden Fruit
by hulachowdown
Summary: The king sends for his secret weapon, another extra-powerfull mage. With her by his side, he hopes to finaly kill the Seeker. The only problem is that he has to stay away from the girl or it will never work. D.R/ OC. Both POVS. R
1. Prologue

**Rated M for vulgar language, violence and sexual content.**

**I will be writing this story in both character's points of view.**

Prologue

Rahl's POV

I've had enough of this silly cat and mouse game; I think it is time to raise the bar again. So far the Seeker has somehow managed to escape all my other weapons against him. I have no idea how he has done it but he has. I've had enough of this though, I am going to use my secret weapon and there will be no escaping for him this time. Not even Zed will have a chance when I tap into the hidden potential that my secret weapon has.

I run a hand threw y now dark hair. My hair used to be a light blond but ever since I've master the art of Subtractive magic, it has been turning darker slowly. I think I like my hair dark, it is more fearsome then a pretty light blond. Sure, it scares away most women, but it isn't like I can't order them to bed with me if I want them bad enough.

I hear a soft knock on my workroom doors and I say "**Enter**" without even looking up from my work books.

One of my commanders enters the room and bows. Once he straightens, he asked "**You called for me milord?**"

"**Yes, I did**"

"**What for milord?"**

"**I think it is time that Lady Amentia's daughters come to court; especially the youngest one**." I say with a slight smirk.

I'll surely have a lot of good company while I teach the child to use her powers. I just hope that she isn't near as pretty as her sisters otherwise it will be hard for me to stop myself from being tempted. It will be maddening if she is pretty, seeing as I can't bed with her without risking her powers. I just hope she is smart enough to look her age and no older otherwise she won't always have as much fun as she should be having.

I realise that the commander is still standing there like an idiot and I wave him away looking away from him. I look down at my workbook and smile. I let my thoughts fall on pretty women instead of the work I should be doing.


	2. Orders

***I do not own Darken Rahl or anyother character from the Legend of the Seeker***

Orders

Shara's POV

I get shaken away by my maid way too early for everything to be alright. I sit up grumbling but I am worried at the same time. I give my maid an inquisitive look and she motions for me to get up and moving.

"**Rahl sent word to your mother. He wants you and your sisters to come to court immediately. Nobody knows why but your mother and I think it is because he wants to choose a bride."** My maid tells me as I wash my face and sit to drink my warm milk and cookies before I brush my teeth and get changed.

I sit there silently sipping my milk. If he is looking for a bride, then why has he sent for me? Surely he'll pick one of the twins or my eldest sister. They are far more pretty then me any day. On top of that I am only 15 and they are all at least 2 years my elder, surely he'll pick one of the older girls to be queen. I am far too young and spirited to ever be a queen and I am sure that he'll see that as soon as I spend a day there. I can't help myself most times; I just am a rebellious little thing. I can't sit there and look pretty for more than a few minutes. I have too much energy to sit still and be quiet. He'll see it and send me home after only a few days, I am sure.

My maid gives me a hurrying look. "**If you are to compete against your sisters for his attention than you'll have to let me make you up and do your hair all nice**" she says.

I roll my eyes and brush my teeth quickly after finishing my small breakfast. I sit there for at least an hour as silently and with the smallest amount of movement as possible while my maid turns me into a slightly pretty girl. I don't blame her for not being able to make me beautiful, I mean it isn't like she has much to work with. With my long dark brown curly locks and my too pale skin, I look like I am dead. The only thing about my face that is remotely pretty is my forest green eyes. I often get compliments about them and about how pretty of a face I have.

I sigh slightly as my maid tells me that I am the most beautiful girl she's ever seen, obviously she is just trying to make me feel better about myself. She picks out a riding gown as she knows that there is no way I am sitting in a carriage for the 5 hour journey and puts my elegant bun in a gold hair net. I get up and she helps me into the many layers of clothing I need to wear to look proper. I wish I didn't have to go because I knew that every day would entitle this long preparation time instead of the normal half an hour that normally takes place.

I feel awkward in my tight corset and stiff dress. Sure the midnight blue and silver of my dress makes my eyes shine, it just seems so formal. Apparently this is nothing compared to my evening gowns but I don't even want to think about them yet. How am I ever going to ride in this thing? I surely can sit in a carriage for long in this either. I guess I'll just have to hope that my horse will be calm today because I am sure that I was tumble off and embarrass myself if she even crow hops.

My maid packs all of my nice dresses and the money that my mother gave her to commission more once we get to the People's Palace. I flex my leg muscles, getting them ready for the long ride ahead of them in this torturous dress. Even my boots feel awkward on my feet even though they have been used many times before today. I put on my riding cap, not more than a bit of a brim with a bit of a bonnet that falls over my face to shade it from the sun....not that a bit of sun will be a bad thing for me. I pick up my riding bat and play with it a bit while I wait for my maid to finish.

Once she is done she brushes the few winkles in my dress off for the umpteenth time and she ties up my midnight blue cap around my shoulders and gives an approving nod. We walk out of my room and she tells one of the male servants to get my bags and put them with my sisters. I know from the wild whinny outside that my horse is not in a calm mood today. In fact, she is probably in a very bad mood because she got woken up early and had to eat earlier than normal. She'll get cranky when she will have to wait for her lunch too.

I see the slightly worried look on the groom's face as he fights to hold my young mare down. I walk down the steps in a barely elegant manner and walk straight to my mare as I pull on my gloves. I smile weakly at the groom and I pat my mare trying to sooth her slightly. I can feel the eyes of Rahl's men on me but I dare not look up to meet their gazes. I know from the chatter in the carriage that my sisters and the maids are settling into their seats. My maid and a strong laundry maid hurry towards me to help me until my beast of a horse as a groom holds her in place.

I laugh slightly at their faces and I coo "Windstar, calm down girl. Ya Windy, I know, you are excited and confused. Join the club" to my frisky little mare. I was so happy when I got her. I had just grown out of ponies last year and my father thought that this mare looked calm enough for me to learn how to ride on. Of course he had been wrong but it had just made me learn how to ride better then he could have ever imagined. With my Windy, I can jump bigger hedges then most and I almost never fall off now. I just hope that I don't fall off today of all days, that would just be terrible.

As my maid gets into the carriage my mother calls a good-bye to us all. The guards take that as a good time to set out and they trot ahead at a moderate pace. I try to keep my horse at just a fast walk but she soon breaks into a high stepping trot that bounces me around. I feel her raw energy under me so I let her extend her step until it is as smooth as I can get her trot. I easily keep beside the carriage and I can feel eyes on me. I don't look back at the guards fallowing us but I dare not meet the gazes of the ones in front of us. I just look straight ahead trying to look dignified but knowing that I am failing miserably because of my wide smile.

I can't help but smile while I am riding my horse; it is just so much fun! The time flies by and I hardly notice the minutes fly by. Before I know it we are at our halfway resting spot. Some of the horses are a bit sweaty but my horse hardly is panting. I slow my horse to a walk and get her to halt for a moment. I feel her eyeing the clearing that we had stopped in and she was just so nervous that there was no way she would stand still long enough for me to slide off.

I let her walk forward and then jump into a bit of a canter. It is more of a slow lope-y pace but it was perfect for the small circle I was doing. I figured if I got in trouble I could always blame it on my horse and play the whole weak woman card. I am sure that the guards would accept that as a good excuse and try to hold my horse down while I got off.

I did get a few looks but from of the on their faces they were more amazed then angry. The one person who gave me a bit of a sour look was the commander but I think that he just doesn't like the idea of a woman riding a horse. My horse feels the attention on her and she acts up a bit. She throws a few kicks but I ignore it. Well how about that, I can stay on while she kicks in this dress! I don't let my horse rest the whole time everyone else is stretching their legs and such. I did try to let her get a sip of water from the creek but she reared up and wouldn't go near it. I figured that she wasn't thirsty and let her trot away without a bead of sweat coming to my body. I was blessed that the morning air was fresh and cool because it would be cruel to ride a horse so much in heat.

By the time that the guards got back on and the womenfolk got back in the carriage, my horse was calm enough to trot happily beside the carriage.

~*~*~*~*~*

Finally we got to the palace and I could literally feel my horse sigh under me. Eventually she had gotten a bit bored and she had turned lazy. I bet she was happy to be able to eat her lunch and rest in her stall for the rest of the day. She really wasn't used to such a long ride; normally I rode her for an hour and let her cool off on the walk home. She was still young and was a bit winded by now but she wasn't too hot for me to start worrying about her catching a cold.

She pranced about once we halted in front of the palace doors. A flock of grooms came to take all of the horses by the bridle and hold them still while we all got off. I slide off quickly so that the groom didn't get his arm ripped off by my horse's thrashing and the groom fought my horse the whole way to the barn. My maid rushed over to me to make sure I still looked decent and I passed her my riding bat, gloves and hat. I kept the hair net in because I knew that with my luck, it would be ruined.

I heard the steward announce the arrival of Lord Rahl and I turned around to face the most dangerous looking man I'd ever seen. I curtsied clumsily and winced as his eyes fell on me. I eventually straightened and I met his gaze head on. I winced once more and I found myself unable to look away. I realised that he wasn't really all that scary looking; he just gave off a scary persona. In his eyes he had a certain softness that I knew was well hidden by his stiff body.

* * *

R&R

* * *


	3. Control

***I do not own Darken Rahl or anyother character from the Legend of the Seeker***

* * *

Control

Rahl's POV

I stood there completely dumbstruck. In front of me stood four of the most gorgeous girls I had ever seen. Sure, their mother was known for her beauty but I never expected them to be ....well this tempting. I wanted them, all four of them, but one of them was untouchable ...well in that sense at least. I let my eyes wander over their faces and sure enough they fell on the youngest of them. If the others were stars then she was the sun. Maybe she wasn't beautiful in the traditional sense, but there was something about her that was very captivating none the less.

I heard the steward cough softly and it brought me back to the present. I cleared my voice and honoured them with a tiny but formal bow. **"Hello ladies, I hope you had pleasant journey"** I say walking down the short flight of stairs to seem more welcoming.

They all are making sheep's eyes at me, well all except the youngest. She is looking at me with a blank, day dreamy look that made her look more her age. Unfortunately for her, her body did not look like a fifteen year old's body; no it looked like a woman's body. This was going to make her training a bit more difficult on both of us. I'll do my best but there are no guaranties on what I will and will not do.

The oldest of them was the first to speak. She broke the intense silence by saying "**Yes, the journey was very nice and uneventful. My mother bids you hello and she hopes that we will not be a burden for you** ". I smile slightly at this and answered "**Well that is good. I am sure that you all will find some way to occupy your time in a productive manner**."I look the older girls over with a flirty smile and try not to give the same one to the youngest of them. I try to smile at her with simple kindness but I might have let some flintiness slide without knowing it.

I stand there for another moment and then I nod to them all. "**Anyways, I am sure you all wish to go to your rooms and rest a bit before dinner.**" I say with a slight order hidden under fancy words. Right was footmen came to get the ladies bags and usher them away to their rooms. As they passed that all curtseyed and I gave them a little bow; I told myself that I would let the youngest get settled and then I would call on her and tell her what I have planned for her.

*~*~*~*~

After letting the girl have an hour to get settled, I get one of the pages to go and fetch her. I sit in the sitting room in my private apartments. I know what this will look like if anyone sees her coming in here seeing as I haven't told anyone that I was going to be training her. I was going to have to modify the spells in these rooms to exclude her, but I can deal with that later.

I hear a soft tapping on the door and I get up to open the door. I open the door to find the sweet little Miss Shara standing there in the same dress she wore here. She had her hair up in a gold hair net that shone in the dim light. "**You called for me**" she said sounding confident. She had a skittish look in her eyes; it was like she thought that she was going to get in trouble or something of the sorts.

"**Yes I did. Please come in**." I say opening the door to let her in. After a slight hesitation she walked in quickly and looked around. I close the door and guard the room against door listeners. It would be bad news if someone heard what we were going to be doing. I turn to look at her and I smile. "**Do you have any idea why I called for you to come here**?"I ask trying not to scare her more then she already is.

"**I can honestly say that I have no idea**" she said before quickly adding "**My lord**".

I wince at the way she said that. Why is she talking so stiffly, so overly-polite. Normally, I like that tone when people are talking to me but with this girl I want her to be herself, her normal, happy self. I try to be kind when I say "**I am going to teach you to use your magical abilities**".

The look on her face showed me that she was surprised. "**How did you know?**" she whispers to me, her eyes revealing to me the depth of her shock. She takes a step back from me and looks around the room just to make sure that there is nobody or nothing listening to our conversation.

"**I have my ways**." I say with a bit of a smirk. "**But don't worry, I won't tell anyone until you are fully trained. When I will be done with you, you'll be so powerful that nobody will dare make fun of you.**"I add as I let myself take one step closer to her. I can literally feel her raw power threw the moderate space between us. I can't seem to bring myself to step away from her even though I know I should.

"**What are you talking about? I barely have enough power to lift a pebble, how am I ever going to make people respect me?"** She said with such passion and curiosity that I felt my heart skip a beat. She sure was a little spit fire wasn't she?

"**Trust me, you can do a lot more then lift a pebble. I would like to think that you are at least as powerful as I am** "I say with a kind smile. I take another step forward so that I can bend down and whisper "**but I think you might have more magic power in you then I do**" in her ear. "**Don't tell anyone about that part though; otherwise I might have to spend a week teaching you history instead of fun magic."**I add as I turn to pick up a pile of books and dump them on the table in front of her.

"**What's that?"**

"**Your study books, but you'll either have to sneak them out or you'll just have to spend a lot of time here and ignore the snide comments**" I say grinning.

"**It's up to you my lord, I don't really care what people think of me. But, I do have a tendency to ruin books that I borrow from people so, maybe me taking them isn't such a good idea**." She says relaxing a bit.

"**Well, I wouldn't mind people thinking that I am ....spending time with such a pretty little thing like you and I **_**would**_** rather my books stay in their current state."** I say with a slight chuckle at her personality finally starting to shine.

I look at the clock and realise that it is almost time for dinner. "**Well seeing as that is settled, I believe we should get down to the dining hall otherwise we will be late for dinner."** I say thoughtfully.

"**I doubt people will think that you are late."**

"**True but I would rather not stay up too late, tomorrow we'll start your training early so nobody will notice but the guards....and they won't tell**. "

"**How early is early?"**

"**About an hour before dawn**" I say with a bit of a sorry smile. I know I am being slightly mean but we need to get started as soon as possible.

I see her make a face but she quickly nods and says "**Ok, I'll be here then**."

I open the door and hold it open for her. "**Well, if I don't talk to you tonight then I'll talk to you then**" I say to her as she curtseys and walks back towards the main dining hall.

"**Same to you**" I hear her mutter as she walked ahead of me so things wouldn't seem suspicious.

I stand there and close the door behind me. I watch her walk away in the touch light of the hallways. I see one of the guards eyeing her too and I slap him across the back of his head. "**Don't even think about it, she's mine" **I growl protectively.

* * *

R&R


	4. Training

Training

Shara's POV

Last night's dinner had been a massive welcoming feast in honour of my sisters and me. It had been fairly uneventful and it had permitted me to get to bed at a half decent time. I had told my maid to wake me up a bit before the ridiculous time that I was to start my lessons and she just stared at me like I was going crazy. I know it sounds odd for me to wish being awaken before dawn but, I told her that I wanted to explore the castle before everyone woke up.

She dressed me in a pretty little pale blue dress that looked nice on me but was comfortable. She did my hair in a simple bun with a pale blue ribbon tied around it to keep it looking neat. As for my face, I wouldn't let her do anything. I didn't want to have to put face paint on everyday so I just would only put it on for important days or feasts. Besides, face paint was fair expensive and I would rather buy dresses and new tack for my horse then face paint.

After a quick breakfast I hurried down the hall as silent as a ghost. I was soon in front of Lord Rahl's private apartment. I looked at the guard to give him a warning look before I knocked the door. I really didn't want any rumours starting up just yet. I would rather they not start at all but I knew that eventually they would start. Lord Rahl opens the door and smiles a bit of a pleased smile. I hurry in without hesitation or salutation. I would wait till we were inside the warded room of his private rooms to say anything.

"**Good morning Miss Shara**" he said softly as he tested the warding on his rooms.

"**Morning Lord Rahl**" I say in a similar tone.

Once he was pleased with his warding he turned to look at me and took a deep breath in before letting it out slowly.

"**What?"** I ask self consciously

"**Oh nothing, I just forgot how pretty you are my dove**" he said looking away from me and at the books still on the table.

He stepped forward and he picked up the smallest of the pile. "**We'll start with this one for now. It's all basic stuff so we'll be done it in no time**" he said presenting the book to me.

I grabbed the book carefully. I felt the leather of its cover for a moment before I opened it carefully. On the first page it read:

**Basic Magic for Girls**

"**Ha-ha**" I say somewhat sarcastically. In a way I was interested to find out if there was a spell to make me gorgeous without effort or with face paint, or if there was at least a spell to do my hair for me.

"**I thought it would be beneficial and also good place to start seeing as all those spells use the bare minimum amount of magic."** He replied in a joking tone after he chuckled at my sarcasm.

I flip the page and scan the index. There are lots of spells that would be very useful if I didn't have a cook or a maid but I would surely make myself know them all. You never knew when you would get lost and need some way of cooking food.

"**We'll start at the first and go through as many as we can today. I'll let you off after lunch, if you are good, so you can go and explore the castle or do whatever you want**." He said in an assertive voice.

I look at the first spell and read it over quickly. It is a simple lifting spell but I've tried this sort of stuff and I have never been very good. I don't know what he expects of me but I'll have to try. He passes me a glass paper weight and I start to get a bit nervous. I don't want to brake it and if I do as well as I normally do when I attempt to lift objects, then the paper weight will smash into a hundred pieces before either of us could catch it.

"**Relax**" he said before he motioned for me to try.

I tried to relax before I muttered the word that would make the heavy glass orb hopefully float in the air. The paper weight slowly rose a few inches from my palm and it hovered there. It went up a bit as I willed it a few inches higher but it kept dropping half of the height it climbed.

"**Relax**" he said again but this time I felt his hand on my shoulder.

My heart fluttered momentarily and the paper weight dropped an inch before I felt my whole being relax as if by spell. The paper weight listened to me when I told it to rise and soon it was hovering over my head without any signs of dropping. I smiled like a six year old with a new pony. I let the paper weight drop into my hand after a few seconds of hovering at my height.

I turn to hand him back his paper weight but realise that he is a lot closer than I thought he was. I shy away like a frightened filly and I place the paper weight on the table in front of us. "**That was amazing**" I say softly not turning to look at him. I don't want him to see the deep blush that found its way to my cheeks.

"**All you have to do is relax and you can do anything you want. You don't need to worry about anything here, nobody will harm you or tease you**" he said after clearing he voice. He was obviously feeling to effects of out close contact too. "**On to the next spell now**" he said after taking a few steps away.

*~*~*~*

It was long past lunch when we finally stopped our lessons. I had learned so much but now I was famished and exhausted. I felt weak because I should be able to do all of these spells without tiring at all but I guessed that I would just have to build up my endurance gradually. We were mostly through the first book already and I was sitting back on one of the leather couches resting before I would walk around the palace ground for a bit.

Rahl got one of the guards to bring in a bit of a lunch in for us. I was all too happy to get food in my hungry body. I ate my share of the meal almost too fast but I really didn't care. I didn't mind sitting there sipping at my lemonade looking around the king's private sitting room. There were lots of books in here but I was sure that he must have his own library somewhere.

"**That was a very good morning, Shara. We made more progress then I hoped that we would**" he said once we sat there sipping his wine.

"**I wouldn't have gotten near as far without your help my lord**" I say looking at him for a minute before dropping my eyes quickly

"**Please, don't call me that. I wouldn't mind it from any other mouth but I can't help but wince when you call me my lord. I am sure that we will become quite familiar over the course of your studies so why not start calling me Rahl now?**" he said in a slightly pained voice.

I didn't mean to harm him by being polite but of course I'll call him Rahl if that is what he wishes me to call him. "**If it pleases you my lo- Rahl, if it pleases you Rahl**" I say. It sounds odd in my ears but I guess if it makes him happy it will make me happy too.

"**It pleases me greatly**" came his soft reply. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that so I stayed silent and acted like I didn't hear him. He was staring at me again but by now I am sort of used to it. I guess that he is testing my magic or thinking and not really staring at my face. I just let myself stare up at the ceiling as I let my mind drift.


	5. Relief

***I do not own Darken Rahl or anyother character from the Legend of the Seeker***

**WARNING: there is a bit of a sex scene in this chapter**

* * *

Relief

Rahl's POV

Only moments after my new student left my company I felt myself missing her. '_Get a grip of yourself Rahl_' I think as I pace my room hoping that it will soothe me. I feel like a spoilt child that just got denied something but I really can't help myself. I just can't help but think about her soft, porcelain skin and I imagine what it would feel like to kiss those dark, plump lips of hers. I force myself to stop thinking about her because I know that if I let myself have an inch, I'll take a mile.

I decided with a small nod that I would teach her defensive magic as soon as possible. Hopefully that will protect her from me should she ever need to stop me. I hope that she learns everything as fast as she did today because I don't know how long I can stop myself from trying anything.

As I had touched her early to help her relax, I felt like I wanted to just screw my plan over and take what I wanted. The only reason I had stopped at a simple touch was the thought of the Seeker dead. Oh how that would please me more than bedding this girl, besides I would have every opportunity to let myself to what it is longing to do to Shara after the Seeker is dead. With the Seeker dead, I won't need her extra magical power.

Just thinking about bedding her made my body react. I realised that fantasying bout it would hardly help my case. I decide something with a mad grin. I walk over to the door and thrust it open. The footmen beside my door jumped up and bowed formally as I bark "**Get me Miss Amelia**" and throw the door closed again.

After a few minutes of impatient waiting Shara's oldest sister walks through the doors. She curtseys and I walk over to her. I let my hand pull her chin up to look her in the eyes. **"Do you know why I called for you?**" I ask letting my eyes wander her tall figure.

"**I think so, my lord**" she said in a slightly frightened voice.

"**Good, then you won't put up much of a fight**" I answer with a bit of a smirk.

I grab her by the waist and forcefully enough lead her to my bedroom. I throw off my over coat with impatience and I look down at her slightly. She stood there shaking slightly, unsure what to do. She looked enough like her youngest sister to trick my body. Of course, I wouldn't dare treat Shara this way but this wasn't Shara now was it?

I grab Amelia by the shoulders and bring her to me. I lean down and kiss her lips rather forcefully. I swear I heard her whimper slightly but I continue to attack her lips with mine. I let my hands run over the back of her dress as I slightly start undoing it. I use a bit of magic to speed things along because I hardly had nimble enough fingers to undo all of those ribbons and strings. Soon she stood there in naught but her under garments and I felt her hands slowly undoing my shirt buttons. I sigh impatiently and I undo those too by magic.

She was starting to kiss me back and lean into me but for some reason this did not please me as it normally did. I wanted this girl to be scared, I wanted her to whimper in fright and pain. If she enjoyed this I would only have to cause her more harm than I had initially ment to. I knew deep inside that no women or girl would be able to satisfy completely like Shara would so I felt the need to cause harm anyone who wasn't her.

I hissed at her slightly as I undid my belt and pants letting both of them fall on the floor. I shoved Miss Amelia back onto my bed and stared her down from my vantage point. I growl slightly in my throat and I bend down to let myself crawl over top of the girl who was now shaking on my bed with either excitement or terror. I gave up letting her be please by kisses and my hands fell onto her breasts. I felt her flex away from me and into the bed but I only smiled at this. One of my hands slide down her belly until it fell on her thighs. I forced her legs to spread and let my lips kiss one of her nipples teasingly. I heard her moan and I felt a flare of anger. I stopped immediately and positioned myself at the optimum angle.

With a thrust I was in her. I felt pleased as she cried out from the pain of being forcefully entered without any preparation. I let myself move as it was dying to, ignoring her tears and cries for me to stop. Only once I felt my warm liquid in her did I stop. I crawled off of her panting slightly and glared at her.

"You won't tell anyone about this, not if you want to live" I growled at her as I grabbed my clothes and walk out of the room.

I leave her to get dressed and find her way out on her own. I walk into my large bathroom and let myself stare in the mirror at my reflexion. I run a hand threw my dark waves and I sigh. That actually helped, a bit, but I was sure that I would run out of girls if I needed to do this every time I was with Shara. I seriously needed to get a hold of my hormones.

I slide on my clothes and let myself drift into my work room. I might as well do something productive while I decide on how exactly I would manage to control myself around my lovely Shara. I sat down at my desk with a sigh and let myself get busy with my work.

* * *

R&R


	6. Incident

***I do not own Darken Rahl or anyother character from the Legend of the Seeker***

* * *

Incident

Shara's POV

The days just seemed to just fly by. They all had the same schedule, training in the morning and free time in the afternoon. I always get up at the same brutal time and have the same early morning. Rahl and I hone my magic skills and then have a late lunch. I leave after lunch and don't know what Rahl does when I leave but I often go for a ride on Windstar. After I either go to the night's banquet or have a small dinner in my room, all depending on my energy level.

Today was just like every other day. I get up way too early and ate a quick breakfast. I do my own hair seeing as I now know how to use my magic to twist and braid my hair into an elegant and complicated bun. I feel my maid look at me with unhappy eyes. I know that my maid was not happy with my sudden ability to have usable magic. I know that if she wrote my mother and told her that I was using my magic more openly, I would surely get a fairly angry letter from my mother telling me to stop it immediately.

I let my maid help me dress to make her happy and let her put a bit of rouge on my lips because I knew that it would make her happy. I hurry out of my room as soon as possible so I don't end up being turned into a doll. I hardly realise that I am a few minutes later then I normally am. I hurry towards Rahl's rooms thinking of all the things I learned and how much a have yet to learn. I've covered half of the books in the original pile but most of them were basic things. I wonder what I'll be learning today; hopefully something more challenging that will push my limits a bit.

I walk into his room without even knocking like I've been doing for the past week or so. He never really said that it bugged him so when I saw him standing with his back to the door. I quickly close the door. Only when the door slipped closed behind me and I warded the room by myself, does he move. I hear a growl escape his lips as he turns to face me. I feel my eyes widen with shock and a bit of fear.

"**You're late! "**He hisses at me**." How many times have I told you not to be late? "**

I bow my head and clamp my mouth shut. I let my eyes blink back the few tears that I feel coming and I play with the skirts of my dress nervously. I don't know why he is in such a bad mood. Normally he is never this grumpy, maybe it is because I had dinner in my room and I am late this morning. Maybe he thinks that I am feeling ill and he is just worried about me and he just doesn't know how to show his concern.

"**I'm sorry,"** I mutter to the ground.

I hear his footsteps approach me and his soft hand slide under my chin. He pulls my chin up so I have to look him in the eyes and he runs his hand along my lips. The rouge stains his fingers and scowls. I look away from him and can't bring myself to look him in the eyes. I could tell that he wasn't all too pleased with me wearing rouge but I don't dare speak up to my defence in case it makes him even angrier.

"**So you're wearing face paint now? Why? Do you want to look like a tramp?"** I hear his say, his voice totally bitter and growing slightly.

I shake my head slight but bite my tongue again.

"**Sure, you say so now, but you're wearing it aren't you?"** he says.

I feel his lips move closer to my ear slowly and I shiver slightly. I try to step away but I find his arm around my waist.

"**Well if you want to be a tramp so much, why not let me do the honours"** he whispers in my ears.

I fight his slightly as I step away from him. Sadly I am not near as strong as I thought I would be against him. He quickly pulls me closer to him and I feel genuinely terrified. I feel his hot breath on my face as I duck my head again. I'll admit that I had thought of what it would be like to kiss Rahl one or two times, but I had never thought it would happen this way.

I feel a magical pull tug my face up to meet his. I shy away from his fierce gaze slightly. When I feel his lips getting closer and closer to mine I panic. No! I won't let him do this just because he didn't get enough sleep last night.

I let my magic fly threw me and I let an electric current shock him enough to make him let go. As soon as I am released, I back as far away from him as I can manage. I knew that I had done something fair stupid but I needed to get him to stop. He walks towards me and slaps me hard on the cheek. I wince as my face starts to sting and burn.

"**Don't you dare ever do that again"** He growls at me.

"**Well how about you don't try to kiss me again!"** I yell at him.

I don't care if he is a king, he chose me to show me these powers. If he wanted me to be weak and a push over then he should have kept me as I used to be. He can't teach me how to defend myself and then expect me to let him have his way with me.

He is slightly taken aback but he slaps my other cheek. I wince but I know that I deserved that one. I realise that backing up against the wall wasn't the smartest idea I have had today. I feel myself being pressed up against the wall with both his magic and his body. I meet his gaze with angry eyes as I feel him grab at my wrists and force them up. As I feel his eyes wander my body I try to find a weakness in his force against me.

I feel his lips graze my cheekbone and wander down to my neck. I thrash against his hold wildly and I feel the hold getting tighter. As he tightens his hold I feel like I can scarce breath and that makes me panic even more than anything. As his hands slide up from my waist to my rib cage and higher still I let out a shocked gasp, where is this coming from?

I felt an overpowering urge to kiss him. As terrible as this situation is, I can feel some hidden emotions beneath the veil of anger. I urge his lips up to mine mentally and I sigh as they agree with me. My lips tingle wildly and I relax slightly. I feel him tense up and before I know it I feel raw magic blasting its way at him. I hear a loud crash as I fall to the ground hitting my head on a table and the darkness slowly creeping up in my mind.

As the darkness is about to take me, I hear a soft_ 'I am so sorry, please, forgive me'_ being muttered in my ear.

* * *

R&R


	7. Forgiveness

***I do not own Darken Rahl or anyother character from the Legend of the Seeker***

**Holy cow guys, I have 12 reviews allready and the number of hits is well into the 200s. For a story that is only a week or so old, that is pretty good. **

**Thanks for all of the support and keep up the reviewing.**

* * *

Forgiveness

Rahl's POV

I stood there utterly shocked at the burst of raw magic against me. I watched her fall and hit her head on the table's hard side. As her body went limp on the ground and a bit of blood sprang free from her fair head, I realized what I had done. I rushed forward to kneel beside her.

'_I am so sorry, please, forgive me'_ I whispered in her ear as I lifted her to place her onto the couch.

Once she is on the couch I rush to get a cloth to wash the small wound on her head. Once I cleaned her wound and healed it effectively I turned to survey the damage. I winced as I noted that the whole room lay in near ruin. I fixed everything I could with magic and let myself sink to the ground to let out a howl of frustration and anger which I quickly muffled with a bit of magic.

I looked down at my hands totally disgusted with what they had done to my sweet Shara. I had let them wander of her body and worse yet; I had let them fly to slap her on her fair cheeks. I scratched at my lips angrily. Those cursed lips that had almost forced my fair lady to kiss them and had surely built a bit on tension between us with soft kisses to her neck and jawbone. Those same lips had cursed at Shara and had spited anger from them. I was completely and utterly disgusted with myself.

Did I really lack self control that much? Just because I had decided not to rape another maiden, did I have to try to steal the flower of my love? How can I ever imagine myself as her lover again? If I really loved her as much as I told myself I did, then I should stay away from her. Screw the prophecy; I deserve to die after what I almost did today. Honestly, if the Seeker came up to me today to kill me, I would let him. I had just ruined whatever connection I had with this innocent child, how could I ever ask her to trust me again?

I guess I'll have to wait for her to wake up to know whether or not she wants to continue her lessons or if I should even hope to see her again. Surely she'll go home right away, to distance herself from the beast of a king that she thought she knew. She should leave; she should get as far away from me as possible. I had never felt the least bit sorry for anything that I had done until today. I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from ever working up the slightest temper at her.

Why I had originally been in a foul mood was the silliest thing ever. I had just been worried about her seeing as she had been absent from dinner for the second time ever and she had been a bit late to this morning's lessons. I had been angry at myself more than anyone because I thought that she was starting to get ill with something due to her ridiculous schedule. When she arrived looking so perfectly gorgeous, I couldn't help but let my irrational hormones take over me for a second or two. From there it all went downhill until I was finally able to force myself to stop. By then the worst damage was done and I was just grateful that I hadn't really forced myself on her like I had originally thought of doing; if that had happened , I am not sure if I'd have been here right now thinking about this.

I thought I heard her move so I whipped around whipping the few angry tears that I had shed away praying that she was not really harmed. I really did hope that she had not hit her head hard enough to get anything worse than a minor concussion and the cut that I had healed. I knew that if she had a concussion, she shouldn't be sleeping but she had yet to regain consciousness and I wasn't practiced enough in healing to know how to rouse an unconscious person.

I went to kneel besides her letting my hand softly run over her smooth forehead. I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles softly letting my face study her body for any reaction. When no reaction came I sighed, I guess she had not moved after all. I ran a hand threw my hair as I leaned against the bottom panel of the couch. I guess I should just be patient and hope for the best. I figured that if she did not rouse in a few more minutes I call for a healer. I could always say that I had been teacher her a bit of magic, hence the stack of books on the table, and she fainted and hit her head as she tried a spell a bit too hard for her. I wouldn't really be lying because technically, I am supposed to be teaching her magic right now.

I sat there staring at the wall willing time to go faster as I waited as patiently as possible for her to wake up and tell me how much she hated me. I was ready for the worst that could happen and all I could do was wait. I hoped it wouldn't take too much longer but I would wait as long as I had to.

*~*~*~

I didn't have to wait long, after a quarter of an hour of me sitting there waking, I heard her move. I turned and let myself take a step away from her just to show her I ment not to harm her this time. I nearly gasped as she looked at me with such clear, sparkling eyes that I was sure that she was fine. It had just shocked to see worry and affection in them instead of the hate and anger I was waiting for. She seemed perfectly content that I was here with her. I had been sure that she would have ordered me away from her and out of her sight, with the gale that this girl had. Instead she almost welcomed my presence. Maybe she had hit her head a bit too hard and I should fetch the doctor.

"**Hello"** she said in such a calm voice I was sure there was something wrong with her. **"Are you in a better mood now?" **

I looked at her unable to speak. I nodded in reply to her question and sat there puzzled. I really should go get the doctor, no way in hell is it normal for a girl I almost raped to be this calm when seeing me again.

"**Well, that is good. I take it that you had thought about what you had done and you feel sorry"** she said in an almost mockingly mothering tone. It was as if she was my mother and I was but a child again.

This time I managed to speak despite my shock. **"Why are you so calm? Do you know what could have happened if you hadn't blasted me that hard?" **

"**I know, but nothing happened did it? So everything is fine Rahl"**

"**But I...."**

"**Shhh"** she said pressing her fingers to my lips, instantly silencing me. **"Its fine, life can go on. Anyways, my head sort of hurts and I would rather not dwell on something bad."**

"**Do you want me to call on a healer?"** I asked, still slightly dumfound as her calmness about this whole thing.

"**No, it is OK....but maybe something sweet will be wonders for my energy levels"** she answered laying back down to rest her head on the many pillows under her head.

She needn't ask me twice, I told one of the footmen outside my door to bring up some cookies and tea in only a matter of seconds. I would obey her every command today, even if that ment doing something utterly embarrassing. I felt too bad about what I did to say no to her.

Once the tea and cookies arrived I poured her some myself and waited for her to request something else. She sipped at her tea and watched me sit there unmoving. She put down her cup and started to laugh slightly. She leaned forward and kissed my head softly.

"**The reason why I am so calm about this whole thing is because if you had been just a bit less forceful, I would have happy let you kiss me. Hell, I would have done anything you wanted me to do if you hadn't fair demanded it of me. I had to stop you. I didn't want to really, but I really didn't want my first kiss to be totally terrible either."** She said lightly to me.

Her eyes danced with a colourful array of colors as she confessed her true feelings about this subject to me. I was truly stunned by her frankness and I could literally my heart twist painfully in my chest. There was no way I deserved this girl, she was way too perfect to be with the likes of me. I had to tell her this, and maybe I could find a way for telling her this. I figured that I had caused her enough harm for one day and I kept my mouth shut for the present time. Tonight she would be able to go to sleep with sweet dreams of her future, a future with her happily wedded to me, and I would have nightmares of the terrible things I have done thus far. Honestly, this girl was starting to rub some goodness on me.

* * *

**Remember, I love it when people read and review. It makes me write the next chapters a heck of a lot fast when I get a bunch of nice, long reviews from my reader.**

**R&R people, R&R**


	8. Ready

***I do not own Darken Rahl or anyother character from the Legend of the Seeker***

* * *

Ready

Shara's POV

Rahl was kind enough to grant me a few days of rest, or more order them because I thought I felt fine. I was glad that I had managed to sneak a few magic books into my room so I could practice a bit. I would hate to become even a little bit rusty. I knew that I would need to be at my peak if I would be able to do some difficult spells and I wouldn't let Rahl trick me into doing simple spells for a day longer. I knew I could do any spell I wanted. I could now feel the magic running threw my veins and I loved the power it made me feel I had.

As I sat up in bed, perched against a mountain of pillows, I ran through all of the spells I memorized mentally. After I looked around my room to make sure no one was secretly watching me, I reached under my bed and pulled out a thin book with odd symbols etched in the leather cover. This is the only book that we hadn't studied yet and I was impatient to at least read through it.

I gingerly opened the book letting myself study the designs and words on the first page. From the drawings I concluded that this was dangerous magic I was dealing with. I wasn't even the slightest bit scared of what would happen if I messed up a spell. I knew that I would be extremely careful and I wouldn't mess up.

I flipped through to pages and read each spell over before even thinking of attempting to try one. They all seemed simple enough but most needed drawings with chalk on the ground and some sort of magic instrument to complete. I found one that didn't require anything but the person who had enough magic to do it. It was very similar to the fire spell and the blast spell but it was supposed to be a lot larger.

I quickly put up a magical barrier around the room to make sure that I didn't harm anyone outside of this room. I slid out of bed and grabbed the book from the bed. I read it over twice more to make sure I did everything right. I met my whole being relax and I felt my magic pool in my hands. I said the spell softly once to start the fire heated power orbs start to grow in my hands. I put my hands together and I said the spell once again but this time a bit louder. The orbs mixed together and grew again. I just about yelled "**Now**" and the orbs shot forward in a powerful beam, causing me to shoot back into the wall and the pillows.

I closed the space between my hands stopping the beam and sat there gasping for air slightly. That had surely been very different then lighting a fire or blasting a glass into a thousand pieces. I was glad that I had put up that magical barrier since I am sure that I would have destroyed most of the palace if I hadn't. As I removed the barrier and slid the book under my bed, I heard a soft chuckle emerge from behind my door. As the door opened to reveal Rahl standing there laughing slightly at god knows what.

"**I thought I told you- no ordered you, to rest."** He said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"**I am resting my lord"** I said letting my eyes turn to the biggest innocent doe eyes I can manage. I realised that I had just let it slip to him that I was not resting because I only ever call him my lord when we are in the company of others or if I had been bad and I was sucking up to him.

"**I hardly call a fire beam spell resting."** He laughed coming to sit on the side of my bed.

Ever since I had somewhat confessed my feelings towards him that bad day, we have been more daring in our signs of affection. I was glad that he made no moves to kiss me or even get too lovey dovey with me, but I also feared that I would have to end up making the first move if I wanted anything to happen. I think that he fears pushing his luck but honestly, I wouldn't mind a bit of physical contact here and there; nothing big and flashy but a hand around my waist or on mine wouldn't be minded.

"**I have no idea what you are talking about"** I say sitting up a bit more.

"**Indeed you wouldn't.** **"**He laughed again sliding off my bed and reaching under my bed to find my pile of books. **"Then what is all of this, just a bit of light reading"** he teased.

"**I didn't want to get rusty, I know how pressed for time we are and I wouldn't want to hold back your plan anymore then I have to."** I say all innocent and sweet.

"**Never you mind that, you're pretty much ready for the mission as it is, but you need to rest and save your magic. "** he said letting his hand reach forward to stroke a lock of my hair softly. There we go, physical contact that will keep me smiling for a few hours. **"Besides, my plan doesn't include you talking to the dead or even summoning them. All you need is a solid blasting power and I guess your fire beam might help but mostly you'll need your wit. You are going to have to be a great actress -not that that will be a challenge for you -and you will surely be done in less than a fortnight."** He added playing with a soft, brown curl.

I look at him and sigh. I still have no ideas on what he plans to do with me after I manage to complete the task he will give me. I hate not knowing what will happen but I am glad this silly training is almost over. I get that he doesn't want to get involved with me too much when I am his student, but after wards I am sure he won't be able to keep off of me for too long. Surprisingly, I find myself yearning for his touch, no matter how small or soft, and I realise that I am truly falling for my king.

He gets up to leave but I look at him with yearning eyes and I whisper**" Please, stay Rahl. I like your company best."**

He turns to give me a bit of a conflicted look but I guess that his loving side won and he came back to sit on my bed. I looked up at those gorgeous eyes of him and I felt my heart beat faster. I wish I had the courage to reach for his face and kiss him like I was dying to do but I did not know what would come of it, after all I am lying down in a bed. I am certainly not ready to go that far yet so I decide it would be best if I just let myself be satisfied with his presence as I closed my eyes and found a spot where I could doze closer to him.

I let my eyes close slowly, no longer fighting back to fatigue that had wanted to take over since I had done that spell. I felt comfortable and safe when I thought of him sitting there, watching over me better then a hawk. I knew I would be forever safe if I stayed near Rahl and that banished all fear of my future quest.

* * *

R&R


	9. The Grand Plan

**Sorry that it took so long for me to undate, but I am just going to be ridiculously busy in the fallowing few weeks. So until the end of June, I might be able to only update maybe once every two weeks. If I find some time, I might actualy get two or three chapters every other weekend or so. *wink wink* *nudge nidge* You know, if I feel real motivated by all the love I get from my readers.**

**Oh and sorry if this chapter is sort of short and bad, I just wrote and it is like.... 12 or so at night and I just had to post it. I promise I'll either add to this chapter or post another chapter or so this weekend.**

***I do not own Darken Rahl or anyother character from the Legend of the Seeker***

* * *

The Grand Plan

Rahl's POV

I couldn't help but feel bad for my darling. The plan I had made had many risks but something inside of me told me that she would succeed. So far, she had done the inevitable and managed to master spells that I hadn't been able to ever do. I was sure going to put a lot of strain on her acting skills, though I know she is dramatic and believable enough for this to al work out. Honestly, if it weren't for her noble birth, I am sure that she would have made a great actress.

I still couldn't help but worry, after all I was hopelessly in love with her. My love for her makes me overly protective and it might end up making this plan a lot harder then I had anticipated. I would just have to draw on my acting abilities as well. As I stared at the papers on my desk, I sighed. It was time to put this show on the road.

"**Operation K is now in action,"** I stared.

I processed to write the rest of my plan down. So far, I was the only one who knew everything I had planned for Shara, but that was about to change. Once I finished writing this order down, then at least a handful of guards would know and of course, Shara. When I wrote it all down, it sounded slightly petty and childish but it was worth a try wasn't it?

~*~*~*~*

"**Are you ready?"** I asked Shara for the thousandth time since with left the People's Palace.

"**Yes Rahl, I am ready,"** she sighed. **"And don't bother asking me again in five minutes because I'll be fine then too. Honestly, I don't know why you are so worried, in less than a week the Seeker will be dead and we will be together,**" she added in a joking and slightly chiding tone. **"At last,"** I heard her add in a soft mutter.

I couldn't help but smile slightly at her cockiness. I gave a quick nod and let my eyes scan the surrounding area before I got lost in her forest coloured eyes. I bring my horse to a halt and look around a bit more before I am sure this is the place to start.

"**Here then,"** I say softly to Shara.

This really was the perfect spot to put my plan into action. It was well covered by massive trees and had lots of hiding spaces. It would be a very practical place for the Seeker to rescue another damsel in distress.

I reach over to grab Shara's mount's reins and let myself plod along with her in tow. Her horse didn't seem too game with being led but I could hear Shara's gentle words to her horse. Shara was really something special wasn't she? She had to have everything she would ever need in life at her disposal yet she rarely used it. She would rather be modest and blend in as much as possible. Well after this, when I make her my queen, she won't be able to blend in any more. Only then will she be able to shine like the star she was.

All she had to do was look like someone being taken against their will. She did that beyond any hopes I had. There she was, cussing at me like a sailor and acting like she completely and utterly despised me. She really was lucky that I had warned my guards about the plan otherwise she would be in a lot of trouble. I was sitting there smirking at my luck.

I was sure that it was only a matter of time until the Seeker came running with the Confessor and Wizard in tow. I really must have the stars on my side today. Honestly, I am fair sure that none of my plans have gone this good for this long before. Really, everything was running smoothly, all I had to do was act angry and surprised when the Seeker came.

Sure enough, it only took a matter of time before my arch enemy came running out of the woods to save Shara. We all did our best to act truly surprised and then angry when he managed to get Shara away from us.

"**Damn you Seeker!"** I called after him in false anger.

I am so pleased with myself that I can barely hold back my laughter. All in all only 3 guards had been actually damaged; most had just been overly sluggish and clumsy in their blows. All I could do now was pray that Shara would keep up her damsel in distress facade. I knew she could really act all sweet and innocent when she really wanted to. I've seen her do it a few times to get her way and I had found it truly believable and quite frankly...adorable.

All I could do now was wait for her to come back to us, and that was the part that would kill me.

* * *

As always, R&R.


	10. So it all begins

**Well I posted one more chapter and I might post one more tomorrow. Enjoy!**

***I do not own Darken Rahl or anyother character from the Legend of the Seeker***

* * *

So it all begins

Shara's POV

I can't believe that the Seeker took the bait so quickly. Within moments of my protesting beginning he came and 'saved' me. Of course I had to act all thankful and dazed by the legendary Seeker saving me, but that was easy enough. I honestly don't know to what extent most maidens thank him but I was most certainly grateful enough. He seemed truly relieved that I was not hurt and he let me rest by the small fire they had going in their camp.

It was just starting to get dark when they came to speak to me again. I bet they thought I was in shock or something. I most certainly wasn't but I let them think whatever rubbish made them happy. For hours I had made myself be content with staring into the fire and listening to my horse chomping on the grass behind me.

"**Hello, I am Kahlan. I am a friend,"** the Confessor said to me softly. After a moment of my silence she added, **"Where are you from Shara? "**

"**Caska, I am originally from Caska"**

"**Originally? Where are you from now?"**

"**Darken Rahl has made my sisters and I come live at the People's Palace."**

"**Do you have any idea why?"**

"**Well he told our mother that one of us would be his bride but I doubt he would have asked for me to come if he was really looking for a bride, seeing how I am too young to be married and all."**

"**Do you have any ideas why he has you there then?"**

"**No sorry, I've tried to figure it out but I haven't been able to get anything."**

"**Where were they taking you today?"**

"**I ... I don't know for sure but.... I think they were taking me to the Temple of Wind... I hear Rahl speaking of it... but I am not sure so don't hold it to my word."**

"**Well, let's just say that you are lucky that we found you when we did."**

"**Thank-you so much....again"**

"**You should rest; tomorrow we'll have a long day if we want to take you home."** She said finally deciding that she had gotten enough out of me.

"**Good night then,"** I say with a slight smile.

She leaves me to go and speak to Zed and Richard. All I have to do now is wait until they go to sleep. Then, I'll be able to attempt to spell all three of them. I figured I'd be able to close my eyes for a bit and still wake up in time to do the spell. I yawn and lean back against the soft earth behind me. The warmth of the fire and the warm summer air is enough to make me drowsy. I close my eyes and let myself be lulled into the pleasant thought of rest.

~*~*~*~*

I wake up to a gentle shake. I open my eyes and sit up quickly. I look around and see Richard kneeling by my left smiling.

"**Sorry but we have to get moving,"** he said sounded actually sorry that he had to waken me.

He passed me some bread and cheese to have for breakfast. I devoured my meal and let my eyes drift to the sky. Gods, it must be at least 9 in the morning! They really did let me sleep in, or maybe it is I who just isn't used to getting up this late.

I get up and brush the dirt and such from my dark green dress. At least it won't show the grass stains I must have acquired from sleeping on grass. I feel my horse nuzzle my hand and I scratch under her muzzle. I honestly felt great after that long sleep I had just had. I was sure that I wouldn't be exhausted by mid-day like I normally am.

I can't help but feel a little stupid that I let myself fall asleep though. Now I would have to wait till the next time they slept to do anything. That would mean another day away from Rahl and another day of acting all innocent. This bugged me slightly but not enough for me to show it.

"**Ready?"** Zed asked kindly.

I nodded slightly and waited for them to lead the way. Zed started forward and they all fallowed. I fallowed on foot and let my horse walk beside me. I figured I could always ride her when I got tired or if we needed to.

"**You sure you don't want to just ride?" **Richard asked me in a voice that I couldn't guess if he was joking or serious.

"**I am perfectly capable of walking thank-you,"** I said with a teasing voice.

"**Ok, but when you get tired just tell me and I'll help you up,"** Richard said walking forward in silence again.

I shake my head slightly and just keep walking. That's one thing I'll never get, men. I figure that I shouldn't dwell on it for too long seeing as I really doubt I'll ever get them. I fallow their steady pace with ease. It feels great being able to walk with my natural gait and stretch my legs. My horse was sure having fun just walking beside me. She was constantly looking around and smelling the air. If there was anything around, we would surely know.

The day was fairly boring in the sense that it was so uneventful. It wasn't long before the sun started to fall and the shadows grew longer. After a day of walking, my body was physically a bit tired and sore. It would be worse tomorrow, but for now I just felt like sitting down.

"**I guess here would be a good place to stop for the night,"** Kahlan said noting the late hour.

Richard shrugged and rushed into the brush to get some fire wood. In a matter of moments he came back, his arms full of branches for the fire. With a bit of Zed's magic, the fire was crackling in no time. They started to prepare dinner for us while I found a place to tie Windy.

Windy was a bit grumpy from the fact that she had been forced to stay at a walk all day but I figured it was time she learned to get over it and learn to be calm. If ever I had to sell her, I knew that her owners would hardly be as kind and forgiving as I was with her. I spent so much time making sure the bay was comfortable that dinner was cooked and ready when I was done.

The stew that they had made smelt delicious in comparison to the cold meals I had had today. I am sure that I wasn't the only one whose body was reacting to the amazing meal we got to eat. Once I got my share, I did my best to eat slowly but I was only able to contain myself so much. We all wolfed down out meal and got ready to sleep.

As tired as I was, I had to force myself to stay awake tonight so I could spell them all into fallowing me blindly. I knew that I had already wasted a full day with my foolishness and I wasn't about to waste another. It would take at least a day now for me to get back to Rahl so I really didn't want to go too much farther.

While they all started to lie down, I sat up against a tree. I could always say that now that the shock was wearing off, I was not at all tired. I didn't get any question asked at my position so I guessed that I wasn't the only one that stayed up all night sometimes. Kahlan and Zed were the first to fall asleep but I didn't dare act until I heard Richard's soft steady breathing.

Slowly I got up and made sure that they were actually sleeping. Then I went to pull a small note book out of my saddle bags. I read over the spell that Rahl had written down for me to use in the dim light of the fire.

I spoke the spell softly but surly so I wouldn't wake anyone. I felt the magic start to leave me and weave its way around the three sleeping bodies. I knew that in a few minutes they would be so bonded with those spells that they would fallow me and never question it. To them, I would just be leading them back to my house.

They would wake in the morn totally unconscious of the spells that now weaved over them, even the wizard wouldn't notice. Of course by the time we reached Rahl, they would be to taken over by the spell to even know any better. Then I would get to be with Rahl and we would rule the whole of this world with no one to stop us.

I would be queen of everywhere, known by all. This made me a bit anxious but not enough for me to think about backing out. I loved Rahl and if loving him made me queen then I would just have to deal with it. I would just think of how proud my mother would be in me and how jealous my sisters would be of me. I let my thoughts take me into a vivid day dream of my wedding. It would be beyond beautiful and I would actually make an effort to make myself pretty for everyone.

This dream was what kept my will for the spell to work strong all through the night. One never knows how much time they spend sleeping until they stay up all night watching others sleep. It seemed like a dreadful waste of time to her but she also knew that everyone needed to sleep to survive. She just hated how bored she got, even with her day dreaming, while she waited for them to wake up.

Finally, she heard the three of them start to wake up...

* * *

**Weak cliff hanger, I know...I just couldn't resist.**

**R&R, keep me writting.**


	11. Hopeful

**Here you guys are, as I promised, a new chapter for your enjoyment.**

***I do not own Darken Rahl or anyother character from the Legend of the Seeker***

* * *

Hopeful

Shara's POV

I jumped up as they started to stir. I made myself look busy with the fire as they slowly sat up. I bet it felt weird not having your choice in what you are doing from the moment you wake. I look at them all smiles and innocent.

"**How was your sleep?" **I ask no one in particular.

"**Nice"**

"**Sound"**

"**Restful,"** came my three answers.

I nodded slightly and looked around.

"**You know what I realised last night? I realised that I remember how to get home from here. I would be willing to lead the way if you guys don't mind. I would be a lot faster than going all the way to Caska and then back around here,"** I say acting like a child determined to get home quickly.

"**If you remember how to get there from here, I don't see why we shouldn't fallow you," **the wizard replied with a wide smile.

"**Well then, I guess we should eat and then get moving,"** I say grabbing some bread.

The three of them quickly fallow my motions and start on their own breakfasts.

I love being in charge, it makes me feel important beyond what I could have imagined. I knew that I would become a decent queen, once I got used to the public nature of the position. I knew that I would get over all of my childish fears eventually.

Once they were done eating, they packed up the camp and we got moving. I led them on a path that went straight for a bit but then curved to turn around. By the time they realised where they were heading, they wouldn't be able to fight me.

As we got to the curvy part, Richard asked me **"Are you sure this is the right way?"**

"**Of course it is, this is the path I always used to take when I went for walks,"** I replied without even looking back at him.

I was too busy watching out for a D'Haran scout sent to see if I was coming. I started letting my facade slip knowing that they would either ignore it or end up uselessly fighting me. I started not to care anymore. I longed to get back to Rahl as soon as possible. At least with him, these three wouldn't be my charges anymore. I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous that something would happen to ruinthis seemingly perfect plan.

As we came closer and closer to my intended destination, I felt more and more strain on the spell. I knew that they were starting to get a bit uneasy with the way I was taking them. I did my best to tighten the spell so they wouldn't be able to even think against me but I didn't want to risk them figuring out that I was tricking them until I was close enough to the camp for the solders to help me out a bit.

I started to hear the signs of human presence and I started to quicken my pace into a slow jog.

"**Oh, I can hear them! Please hurry up!"** I called back to them.

I had to literally pull them along with magic. They were eerie of the noise on the other side of the bushes and they had a good reason to be. I was leading them to their death after all.

I ran out into the clearing a big smile on my face. The three of them clambered after me right into the middle of Rahl's camp.

"**What is this?"** Richard cried out slightly ticked off.

"**You've lead us into a D'Haran camp!"** the Confessor called to me.

I turned to face them and did my best to look terrified and sorry. I didn't know if I fooled them but when Rahl appeared behind me, I knew that I would have to admit to lying to them eventually.

"**Lovely spell isn't it love? You did it remarkably well, they just fallowed you here, "**Rahl said softly to me.

I soaked up the praise and beamed at him.

"**I did it! I told you I could do it!"** I said happily. I turned to the three of them and ordered **"Drop your weapons and don't even think of harming anyone. You'll listen to anything these nice solders tell you to do without any trouble. You won't even think of getting out of here and that is final!"**

They stood there dumbfound but had to do as I told them. I could tell that they were confused by their arms obeying me and not their minds. I laughed at them for a few minutes and then patted my horse as a solder came to take her from me.

"**I can't believe you all believed me so quickly. I would have thought that you Confessor would have tried to fight me a bit,"** I taunted the group of them before they were ushered away.

Rahl grabbed me by the waist and lead me away to his tent. I let myself be guided along without even trying to fight him. I was too dreadfully enamoured by him to even think of stopping him from such a public sign of affection.

"**I must really congratulate you for your amazing job,"** he said once we were safely in his tent.

He picked up a decanter of wine and poured two glasses. He gave me one and kept the other. We let our glasses touch before we took a drink from the wine. I couldn't help but wince slightly as the bitter liquid ran down my throat but by the third sip I didn't notice it.

"**Perhaps I should have just called you into action earlier, it would have saved me a lot of time and effort,"** he said smiling slightly at the success of his plan.

"**If it hadn't been for your teaching, I wouldn't have been able to do any of this,"** I replied blushing slightly from the compliment and the wine.

He smiled and shrugged my compliment off. I looked about him and then stopped suddenly. It looked to me like he had another idea.

"**I know what we'll do; we'll have a bit of a celebration tonight, just us and the few guards with us. It will be a whole lot less stressful then riding all the way back to the Palace tonight, "**he said smiling at the air.

I looked him and nodded slightly. **"That sounds like a fine idea to me,"** I say. **"But I'll have to go start making myself pretty then,"** I teased him.

"**You don't have to, but if you want to I guess you should,"** he replied eyeing me with something I'd never seen him look at me with before.

I felt slightly unnerved by his gaze but I nodded and left his tent. I found the tent that had been kept for me to use and stared in the mirror for a bit. I sighed and went to work making my hair twist and braid into an elaborate up-do. I found that there had been a few extra dresses in a small chest for me to choose from. I chose the most appropriate one for a outside party on a hot summer night.

It was a light cotton dress in the darkest shade of crimson ever. It had only a single gold petticoat to keep it cool and gold braid along the hem of the skirt. It was fitted but I could honestly almost forget it was there as I did it up. It was so light that I felt like I was barely wearing a proper gown at all. I looked amazing in it and my eyes sparkled in to candle light of the tent.

I didn't notice the time fly by but I knew it was starting to get dark from the noise outside. I heard benches and table being moved and fires being started. I smelt dinner starting to cook and I couldn't help but feel hungry.

My stomach felt like it was full of butterflies and I felt nervous energy run threw me steadily. I knew it would soon be time for me to go out and have fun, but I couldn't help but feel nervous before it all. I don't think I was ever ment to be a court girl, but here I was falling for the King and become one all the same.

A knock on the canvas door made me break from my train of thought. I turned to see Rahl standing there admiring me.

"Shall we?" he asked, his hand reaching out for mine.

I let my hand fall into his and I sighed. It was time to celebrate the job I had done for my king, my teacher and most importantly, my love. Nothing else mattered, not right now at least. I was going to have fun tonight, and I would forget about my fears until morning. Tonight, I wouldn't be my normal self, I would be a new Shara. One that was getting ready to be queen one day.

* * *

**Reviews make my world go round so R&R everyone.**


	12. Party Poopers

**Ok, the end is a bit confusing and it might just make sense in my mind. Don't hesistate to tell me if I am just a bit crazier then normal and I need to revise this chapter to make it more clear.**

***I do not own Darken Rahl or anyother character from the Legend of the Seeker***

* * *

Party Poopers

Rahl's POV

I couldn't help but feel immensely proud of Shara. She had done exactly what I've been trying to do for so long with such ease. It is almost too good to be true. I happily ignored the feeling in the back of my head and thought of the things I could finally do. Too long I have had to hold myself back. I can't help but let my emotions show as I gaze along her body all night.

With the majority of the guards totally wasted, I knew that tomorrow would be hell for them all. They were so drunk that they were starting to sing the most terrible songs. The few who weren't drunk, basically the Mord-Siths, stared in disgust.

"**Come now men, we have a lady among us! Perhaps sing or play a song more proper for her ears, "**I tease them all.

Normally they would have fallowed my request immediately but them being drunk, I knew that they were unaware of whom I was. They just sang louder and got more and more annoying.

I looked over at Shara to see if she was even the slightest bit offended but there was clapping along. She looked over and met my now steamy gaze. She smiled and shoved her chair back. She looked down at me and said**, "Dance with me Rahl."**

I couldn't help but smile at her request. Either she was more drunk than I thought, or there was a whole other side of her that I was about to get to know. I was half hoping for the option but at the same time I was hoping for the second one too.

I reached up and grasp her hand. I stood up to a low chorus of chants and wolf whistles from the guards. I smiled a bit more as she let me move behind her. I grasped her waist with one hand and held her hand with the other. This was the way that we made our way to the small space cleared for dancing. Of course we would the only ones dancing. My Mord-Siths would never he caught dead dancing with any solder, especially drunk ones. I don't even know if they know how to dance. I really wanted to see their fit forms moving in their leather uniforms, what a sight that would be.

I forced my half drunk mind to think about the beauty in my arms. I wasn't sure how she wanted to dance, or if she knew how to dance to these bar chants. I wasn't sure so I didn't want to make an ass of myself. I twirled her for a beat or two and then waited for her to make the first move. She quickly grabbed my free hand and leaned forward. As if she sensed my uncertainly she whispered**,"Just do a bit of a fast polka."**

I shrugged slightly and carried her off at a gallop of a pace. The heat of the song was so fast I was sure that she wouldn't keep up, but she did. I guess that being light on your feet and having a strong dance partner did help a bit, but still it amazed me.

By the end we were both panting slightly and beaming like mad men. She laughed slightly at my mock bow, before she curtseyed in return. The self appointed choir started to sing an old love ballade. They sounded terrible but we got the jist. I happily pulled her into a slow waltz and I let my eyes fall on her face.

Her eyes were on my face until there was a loud bang. We all turned to look at the source, some more sloppily then to hers.

"**Sorry to interrupt the party but we don't want you to celebrate over nothing,"** called the Seeker.

In his hands, he had the sword of truth and at his flanks, the Confessor and the Wizard. I have no idea how they got out or how he got his sword back. I looked over at Shara who was as shocked as I. I don't really know why, but I just snapped.

"**Get them or I'll have your hides,"** I yell out at my guards.

They all scatter and rush the trio to the best of their abilities. I grab Shara and pull her forwards my tent. I feel angrier with every step I take. I don't know why I am this mad, especially at Shara but I am.

"**Why didn't you feel them break the spell? Why didn't you warm me? Why didn't you do anything to stop this?"** I ask, my words slurring from a mix of the alcohol and the anger.

I see her tremble and shy away from me as much as possible.

"**I-I-I didn't notice,"** she stuttered, her eyes wide with fear.

She is obviously remembering the last time I got that mad at her. I had told myself that I would never get mad at her without a good reason. Somehow, I was convinced that I had a reason to blame the Seeker's escape on her, even if I didn't.

I grab her arm and I feel my blood rush with anger. I drag her across the room towards the resting part of my tent and I laugh slightly at her.

"**Don't worry; I won't rape you just yet. I need your magic more than ever. You'll have to wait a bit longer to fuck me you bitch, "**I laugh at her cruelly.

I reach into one of the packs under my bed and pull out an Agiel rapped in leather, three vials of sleep potion and two Rada Han's. I throw the two Rada Han's at her and the vials.

"**You'll make the wizard and the confessor put those on. You'll make them drink a vial each and then you'll get your ass back here,"** I growl. **"Maybe I'll be a bit less angry with you by then." **

She hurries away to do what I ordered to do. I pace my room trying to calm down while I wait from her to come back. I don't know what is wrong with me, but I am unable to calm myself at all. Even after at least ten minutes of pacing and deep breaths, I am as angry as ever. When she walks into the room and mutters a formal greeting. I grab her arm and smile cruelly.

"**So, what have you learnt today?"** I ask her.

She just looks at me with wide eyes. I grab the Agiel out of its leather case and I wince slightly as the pain runs through my being.

"**Again, what have you learnt today?"** I ask again.

Her eyes went wild with fear as she saw the Agiel but she didn't speak. I sighed slightly before I drove the Agiel to hit her square in the ribs. She rippled with the pain and she cried out. I smiled slightly and then moved the Agiel to her shoulder for a time. She shrieked and tremble in pain. She fell to her knees before I touched her other shoulder and she was fading slightly before I stopped. I figured that she had learnt her lesson and I really figured that she would prove useful.

As she fell on her face as I put it away. I knelt down beside her and carried her onto my bed. I was sure to lay her down so her dress wouldn't wrinkle. I lay down next to her and resisted the urge to take advantage of her. I made myself lay next to her and burry my face in her hair as my hands weaved their way around her waist. I kissed her cheek and I could have sworn that she squeezed my arm slightly.

I was still mad but at least the fire in my belly was fading slightly. I was starting to find myself able to cool my temper a bit but I felt oddly drowsy. As I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep holding her close to me.


	13. Accepted

***I do not own Darken Rahl or anyother character from the Legend of the Seeker***

**Hey everyone! How is everyone copeing with the stress of exams and such? Well, just keep thinking that in less than a month, we will all be out for summer. No more school for 2 whole months...heavenly! **

**I will of course not always be able to post new chapters and new stories due to the lack of internet in some of my summer destinations. You will find that I will post a few things all in one day and then nothing for a week or two. Don't get annoyed with me or anything when I do this, just simply pace yourself while reading my stories- that way they will last you until the next update.**

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed over the past few weeks.**

**A special thanks to Drucilla460 who wrote an amazingly helpfull and nice review. **

**^^ *hint hint* if only you could all write nice long reivews like ****Drucilla...imagine how happy that would make me. :) Great present idea too ( my b-day is on the 2nd of june)**

**just kidding, any review at all makes me happy so keep it up guys.**

**Ciao for now!**

* * *

Accepted

Shara's POV

My mind kept playing the previous evening over and over from the moment I woke up, just hoping that I would find out where I had made the mistake that had lead to the Seeker's escape. It annoyed me beyond belief that I could figure it out. It made me angry at myself.

As much as the pain I had suffered last night had been torture, I now found myself welcoming it. It was my fault that the Seeker had almost escaped. I should have noticed their escape earlier, but I hadn't. It was odd that I hadn't felt anything at all as they had broken my spell on them; it wasn't like I had cast a simple spell on them.

I had just been lucky that Rahl had had a few Rada Hans and those sleeping potions handy. If it hadn't been for him, then I would have had a hard time keeping them still enough to perform the spell on them again. I couldn't help but wonder why he had Rada Hans with him in the first place? And why did he have sleeping potions with him?

My mind started to hurt as much as my body did from pondering such silly questions. I had no idea what had gone array last night or why Rahl carried around things that most didn't, but I did know that I was happy that I hadn't drunk all that much wine last night. I don't know if I would have been able to lie here so quietly if I had been in any more pain.

I made myself lie there, completely immobile save the slow raising and falling of my chest, soaking in the warmth that Rahl's sleeping body was giving off. All I could do was wait for him to wake. I had no idea how his temper would fair today and I was not about to risk my hide if he was still cross. Plus, it felt pretty good having a pair of strong arms pulling you softly into his solid chest. On top of that his body was keeping me warm in the cool morning air. It was truly quite pleasant to say the least.

I fought back a wince as I felt his arms tighten their hold on my waist. They fell right on a tender spot on my ribcage but I only let myself react by fake waking up. I felt his lips brush against my neck and I couldn't help but smile. He was apparently at least a bit less angry with me then he was last night.

I was still careful as I turned around to face him, ready to take anything he threw at me without so much as a wince. When he didn't react I let my face snuggle into his chest, blocking out most of the sun light with his body and my hair. I let my eyes fall closed in the sudden darkness and let out a protesting moan.

I heard him chuckle softly before he said, "I think it's about time we get up."

I slowly lifted my head up from its darkened area and opened my eyes slowly. I carefully scanned his face before I kissed his cheek. His face was calmer today and his eyes no longer made me recoil in fear. I think that he is in a fairly good mood today and I want to try to keep it that way. I hardly want to become reacquainted with his Agiel any time soon.

I sit up that best I can and try to fight back the grimace that started to form on my face. I felt sorer then the day after I fell off my horse into a pile of logs. I tried to be brave and not show my pain but I am pretty sure he saw the pain on my face as I moved. He smiled somewhat smugly at me and hopped out of bed without a second glance in my direction.

As much as his self-centered nature caused my heart to twist, it gave me a few minutes to suffer without being watched. When I finally got out of bed, I had a strong hold on my emotions. I walked with the slightest limp across the time toward Rahl, who was changing his clothed into more proper clothing for someone of his status riding back to his palace.

"You deserved it you know," he said plainly as he started at the buttons on his shirt.

"I know," I said with a shrug, letting my arms fish around his center to help him.

"If you had been more careful then you wouldn't have been hurt," he said happily turning so I could to the buttons up for him with more ease.

"I know," I say in a plain voice.

He nodded slightly and started to dawn his other regal garments in his trade mark blood red and gold.

"You should probably go change," he said as he pulled on his over coat. "We will be getting ready to leave soon"

I nodded and went to kiss him before I left. The kiss he gave me in return was a bit too greedy for my liking but I shrugged it off. I figured that his control was starting to slip seeing as he would soon get to have his way with me. My body felt electrified with the thought of Rahl and I being able to finally be together.

I walked towards my tent in a fast pace and got there in under a minute. I let myself pick out a very fine dress in the darkest shade of emerald with silver stitched designs along the skirt and the bodice. With magic I started to undress myself. I stifled a gasp with my hand as I say the damage from last night's teachings. Massive black and blue bruises covered both of my shoulders and most of my ribcage. It hurt to look at them so I quickly dressed myself magically, trying to minimalism how much I moved.

Once I was dressed and happy with my overall appearance, I walked out of my tent to find out what was going on. I saw mostly hung over solders groaning as they went about their duties and Mord' Siths scowling at the solders as I looked around the camp, I praised myself again for not drink more then I had last night.

I let myself sit down on one of the benches that hadn't been damaged in last night's scrimmage as I waited. Slowly, my mind drifted into a sleep like state and I felt my body start to conserve as much energy as possible. I felt very tired, only having a few hours of sleep last night, and I knew that today would be a long day. I let myself think of my warm covers over my feather bed and my fluffy down pillows. I smiled slightly at the thought as I forced myself to wake from my little laps in awareness.

In my previous state, I had not heard anyone approaching but once I woke up a bit, I heard someone making their way for me. I looked up and let my eyes meet for the briefest moments with the foot solder sent to get me. His brown eyes flickered with fear as they met with my green ones. I stood up and smoothed out my dress and waited for him to speak.

"My lord bids you to get mounted. He says that they will leave as soon as you are on a horse," he said, his voice shaking slightly.

I nod and walk towards the makeshift stables and mount my horse. I trot off towards the group of mounted solders and Rahl. Once I am there he nods at me slightly and then he gallops away. If he ment to momentarily leave me behind, he was wrong, my horse surges forward and happily eats up the ground with her black daggers. Soon we are galloping steadily at Rahl's right and I couldn't help but sneak a few glances in his direction.

On his face, there was an odd mix of emotions. I hardly wanted to pry so I didn't speak on it. It made my spine shiver to see him this emotional. I don't think I have ever seen him look so... guilty is it? Maybe he feels bad for last night but I don't see why he does. What he did was perfectly logical and I accepted it as earned punishment. Ok, maybe he could have taught me my lesson another way but it had worked hadn't it? It wasn't like I was ever going to let myself make a big mistake like that ever again.

He caught my gaze and frown slightly before looking away. I quickly made myself look ahead of us. I sighed softly and decided that today would be worse than most days I have spent traveling.

**

* * *

R&R guys, give me some birthday love!**

* * *


	14. The Proposal

***I do not own Darken Rahl or anyother character from the Legend of the Seeker***

**This chapter is sort of short but it is really sweet. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

The Proposal

Rahl's POV

A month later

I felt bad for ignoring her like I have, I really did. I just felt like I needed some time to think about what I was about to do. One doesn't just jump into this sort of thing; it takes a bit of thought at least to know if you are doing it to the right person.

I walk into her quarters, they are a lot grander than they used to be but I had to give her something after giving me the Seeker and his friends. I knew it wasn't what she had truly hoped for but I was getting to that part.

I walk into her quarters and see her sitting at her desk, writing a letter to someone. I didn't want to scare her and make her mess anything up so I waited until she was done to announce my presence. Once I did, she turned around with a bit of a sad smile on her face. She was truly beautiful and it took my breath away. I looked around to see if there was anyone here to witness my slightly emotional moment before I cleared my throat and walked closer to her. Once I was within a few feet of her a reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Hello Shara," I said, letting my other hand brush down her cheek.

"Hello Rahl," she said."Nice to see you, it's been ages hasn't it."

I just wanted to kiss her then and there; her attitude was truly something remarkable. No matter how many times I did something to her, she still was as fiery as a young filly. I just let myself chuckle slightly at her comment.

I let my eyes lock with hers for a moment before I dropped onto one knee holding her hands in mine. I would have laughed at her expression if I didn't have something more important to say.

"Would you, Lady Shara of Lavelle, honour me with becoming my wife?" I asked, hoping that I sounded as calm as I normally did instead of as nervous as I felt.

She just stood there for a few moments, completely shocked and happy. I knew that this was what she had wanted all along but becoming my queen is something that she earned. I had found myself enamoured by her beauty and personality long before I knew she was going to become my queen someday. I knew that I had to have her and cared too much about her to take her any other way.

"Of course Rahl!" she exclaimed happily once she was able to speak.

I felt overly happy by this response and I let myself spring up and kiss her. I held her close to me even after the kiss and smiled at her with actual happiness. This was why I hadn't wanted anyone around. This way, I could propose to her and not have to hide any emotions that I had for her like I would have had to in the public eye.

"So, when's the wedding?" she inquired.

I laughed slightly. "Barely two minutes as my fiancé and you already want to know when we are getting married," I joked.

"Well I want to know so I can get a nice dress commissioned," she answered with a smile that made me want to kiss her again.

"Whenever you want it to be, but preferably not too far down the road," I say hinting at the fact that I can hardly control myself now as it is.

"I was thinking in a week or so," she answered truthfully."I am sure that the royal tailor can rush a dress for his future queen so we don't need to worry about that, the real problem is that most nobles tend to want to be at their monarch's wedding and most of them won't be able to come on less than a few days notice."

"Screw the other nobles. All we need is your family and then we can proceed."

"Now Rahl, be reasonable, we wouldn't want anyone to get any ideas now would we."

"Ideas, pray my lady, elaborate on what ideas are there to be had?"

"Why that you got me with child you overly forward man," she joked.

I was going to say something about that comment but she cut me off with a sweet kiss. It seems like she wants this almost as much as I do. That is a bit of a funny thought there but I realise the ladies have needs as well as gents. I feel my body ache to do want it has yearned to do for months now. I can't let myself do it though, not right now at least, I have to wait till after the wedding to do it right.

"Well then, in a week's time we will wed, "I concluded. "I will have my people arrange everything and all you need to worry about is what dress you want and how you will show up your sisters."

"Well then, it is settled. In a week we will be husband and wife _and then_ we can stop being so damn proper even when no one is around," She said teasing my slightly with her body and lips before pulling away.

She was a bit of a tease sometimes but I had a feeling it was all for show. I don't think that I will ever have to worry about her sleeping around when she is my wife. I am fairly sure that I own her heart as much as she owns mine.

Just one more week Rahl, just one more week.

* * *

Please R&R


	15. The Wedding

***I do not own Darken Rahl or anyother character from the Legend of the Seeker***

**This chapter actualy made my day, not that it is really funny or overly romantic... it is just that.... my shara is getting married!!*sniff**sniff* They grow up so fast don't they?**

* * *

The Wedding

Shara's POV

The day of the wedding

I felt butterflies flying around in my stomach and I felt my whole body tremble with anticipation. I was actually glad that my mother had insisted on her maids- along with my maids- take care of my hair and makeup. I don't think that I would be able to relax enough to cast the smallest spell on anything. Also, this way at least I could just relax and sit here, even though I would hardly care my current state very relaxed.

I felt beautiful at least, the royal tailor had been all too happy to make me my dream dress. I guess I would finally get to pass myself off as pretty, something that didn't happen too often, and I might actually compare to my sisters for once.

I thought that I would be nervous about the whole speaking part, but really I am not too worried about it. I know what I am supposed to say by heart and I am sure that someone could always help me out if I really forgot what I was to say and I could chalk it up as a weak, emotional, female moment. I did feel a bit sorry for Rahl though. How on earth would he be able to speak or concentrate when he say me in this dress?

"My lady, it is almost time to start. Are you ready?" a maid asks me.

I nod slightly as the other maids pin my veil and such into my hair low enough that it can be thrown back and high enough that it will stay over my face when needed. They also give an extra tug on the bodice strings of the dress so that my waist is pulled even tighter. All of this is slightly uncomfortable but I just need to make it through a few hours and then I can take off the veil and loosen the bodice of my dress a bit.

I hear the music start as I am rushed into place. My father is there, looking quite fine in his nice outfit, and his face is twisted into a sad smile.

"Oh Shara, look at you..." he managed to get out before having to cough a few times to get his emotions under control.

It is finally our turn to walk down the aisle and I find it hard to keep myself on the slow beat of the song. The aisle is too long; it will take forever to get the Rahl. He was looking too ... delicious in his formal clothes. I knew that he had got these made just for this wedding and it made me feel slightly giddy. For once he wasn't wearing all crimson and gold –sure he had some but not all. His long tunic was crimson with gold lining but his under shirt was made of silk in a soft pearl white. His breeches were replaced with hose in an opaque black. On his shoulders her wore the traditional formal cloak of his house, fur lined with dark red velvet exterior. I was proud of him, for once he wore white! It was the exact same color as and material as most of my dress too.

Finally with a final sigh from the silk of my dress, I got all the way down the aisle to him. My father handed me over to him and I just wanted this part to go by without any problems. I saw him looking at me with a slightly dazed expression and I took it that he liked my dress just as much as I liked his clothes. We spoke when we were supposed to but besides that we were gazing at each other the whole time.

When we finally got to the ring part, I sighed slightly as the thin gold band with a bright diamond right in the middle of it slipped onto my finger. His was similar but the band was slightly larger and with no diamond. On the inside I had got a protective spell engraved so that no one could poison him without his knowledge. I assume that he had done something similar with mine.

I waited impatiently for the part where we could kiss, letting everything else fly by in a blur. I didn't really care for the formalities, I loved him and he loved me now let us kiss so we can get the party started. I was so out of it that it almost surprised me when he leaned closer to me and pressed his lips against mine. I quickly woke out of my daze and kissed him back lightly, not sure how far he wanted to take this in front of everyone. It turned out that he was slightly greedy because he kissed me with a bit too much passion for a wedding kiss but I hardly cared, more like all the old stuffy nobles did.

I was all too happy to let Rahl announce that the party was in the main hall and that it was to start immediately and then let him drag me into one of the side rooms once everyone left. I yanked out the pins that were holding the veil in place and rubbed my head slightly.

"God those things hurt," I muttered as I threw them onto one of the tables.

I felt Rahl's hand run along my head and smooth the pain along with the stray hairs. I looked up at him and kissed him hard letting my hands play with his clothes. I felt his hands fly along the smooth fabric of my dress and I moaned slightly. That was enough for him to stiffen up slightly and kiss my forehead.

"That is good for now, I can't take anymore if I want to wait till tonight," he said with a slightly rougher voice than usual.

I protested slightly but silently I was thanking him for stopping. I was sure that I would have let him get away with it if he hadn't stopped when he had. He led me along towards where the party was in full swing and sat me down on the chair next to him at the lead table. I decided I liked being this high above everyone. I could see everything that was going on and could hear most of the conversations.

AS the food came around I picked out a few things but I was really too anxious to eat too much. I just wanted this to hurry up. Of course, before we left we each had to dance at least 4 dances and talk for a few minutes with the very important nobles. That was why I wanted the eating part to hurry along.

"Not eating won't make everyone else eat less," Rahl teased.

"I know," I admitted sheepishly. "But I doubt I could keep too much down anyways, too excited really"

He raised an eyebrow and hid a smile by drinking some wine. He couldn't show everyone that he was truly amused by me or really show too much affection to me... I got it. He had to act like the cold, dark king he was to his people, otherwise some would think him weak and try to challenge his power. I knew he loved me though, if he didn't then why hadn't he done so many things? Why hadn't he just taken me by now? Why hadn't he bragged about getting my attention? Why..... Why had he actually married me? If he didn't love me, then he would have just gone on being the normal, cruel person he was and he wouldn't have cared about me.

I let myself sit there and politely thank anyone who comes up and congratulates me and Rahl. I have to act all goody two shoes for at least a few minutes and then I am sure that I will get away with being myself. The thing that will kill me will be that I have to still be formal with Rahl in public. That will be so hard once I am truly his wife. I will barely be able to keep my hands off of him but if I have to act like I really don't love him when I am around most people, it will probably actually kill me.

When the music stares, everyone waits for Rahl and me to start the first dance. Nothing is more unnerving then being watched for a good half a minute by most of the nobles in the kingdom, while you dance. Finally, everyone joins in and it isn't just us anymore. I love how Rahl just knows what to do and leads me around the room easily. I am all too happy to fallow him and I honestly just want this dancing part to end so we can get even more physical. One dance, two dances, three dances, four dances... I count them mentally. Only when most of the guests leave does Rahl stop our ever constant dance.

"Well it took them long enough, I thought we'd have to wait all damned night for them to leave," I heard Rahl mutter.

I just raised an eyebrow at him and looked around the room. There were mostly only young couples still dancing so I figured he thought it was safe to leave. Of course we couldn't leave till all of the really powerful nobles left, but I had thought that those old hags would have left after a song or two.

"Let's go," he said holding out his hand for me to grasp.

I grasped it and found myself walking back towards his personal apartment. He led me into one of the back rooms and smiled.

"This is now your room, use it as you will. I promise I won't come in here unless you let me," he said kissing my hand. I could see that there were quite a few trucks and wardrobes already full of my old clothes and personal things but I saw a few things that I hadn't seen before.

I turn around and smile at Rahl. "Thank-you Rahl," I say still smiling.

I figured I'd investigate the room better in the morning, right now I had something more pressing on my mind.

* * *

R&R


	16. The next thing on my mind

**I know, I know this is really short chapter and I know that I haven't posted anything for a while but I just had finals and provincials so I am not really at my peak yet.**

**Anyways, this is the last chapter for this story, I might post a sequel or something... I don't know yet. **

**Now.............. back to the story and I hope you enjoy the final installement of The Forbidden Fruit.**

***I do not own Darken Rahl or anyother character from the Legend of the Seeker***

* * *

The next thing on my mind

Rahl's POV

"So you are finally awake. I thought you'd never come back to me," I said looking down at her from my popped up position.

She smiled at me sleepily and stretched slightly. "Hello," she said plainly before pulling me down beside her. "Last night was, in a word, amazing,: she added in a soft, innocent whisper.

I smiled at her and simply nodded. I agreed totally with her résumé of last night, our first night together as men and wife. It had been beyond amazing for him but it pleased him that it had been pleasurable for her too.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt her nails running along my chest. I felt myself shiver before I reached down to pull my wife's face to mine. Before long we were, yet again, expressing our love for each other quite physically. We were both covered with a thin layer of sweat but too oblivious to even notice. All that mattered was the rising and falling of our hips and the feeling we were both feeling from the actions.

As much as I had tried to be gentle in the beginning, I had honestly failed. I had had the impression that she didn't want me to be gentle, or maybe she had been too into by then to even care. Either way, I had not been gentle in the slightest way all night.

Before I knew it we were both at our climax and starting to get above and beyond what we can handle consciously. I fall off to the side, a bit tired from my morning workout, and I could hear her just lying there too. She was panting quite heavily but then again, so was I.

After about five minutes, I heard her sit up but I made no attempt to follow her actions. I let my eyes follow her as she made her way towards my- or as I should say, our- bathroom. I heard her pouring some water into the basin and splash some on her face. The water sounded so refreshing that I finally had the will to abandon our bed and head towards the promise of feeling refreshed. I saw her concentrating n her reflexion in the mirror as I walked behind her.

"Why can't I perform any magic?" she asked finally with a hint of anger. "I know you know the answer so there is no point in pretending the contrary."

I sighed and kissed her bare shoulder lightly. I felt her stiffen slightly and pull the sheet that she was wearing just a bit tighter around her body.

"You might find that you have less magic now, " I started. " But you most likely won't be able to do any magic after we..."

"Have sex?" she finished my sentence for me with simple words that sounded slightly like a question.

"Yes, after we make love. Frankly, I don't think that I'd be able to even light a candle right now either," I admit.

She stayed silent for a few moments and the she sighed softly. "So that's it? I won't be half as powerful as I was prior to bedding you," she said sounding slightly disappointed.

Looking at her, I saw her as a disappointed little girl instead of newly wedded woman. She still seemed to radiate innocence even though I knew that she wasn't as pure and innocent as her vibes were giving her the air of being. This gave me a sudden burst of hope.

"Not if I have anything to say about the matter," I say.

"What? But you just said..." she said, sounding very confused.

"I think I have an idea on how we can get you your full powers back," I said beaming at my ingenuous ideas.

* * *

**Please leave me a nice review if you have have read and enjoyed this story.**


End file.
